Fuimos novios, Eramos Amigos y Somos Amantes
by Tsukimine12
Summary: One-shot. Era divertido. Era fascinante. Era prohibido. Fuimos Novios, eramos amigos y somos amantes. ¿y? así nos gustaba ser.


**Fuimos Novios, Eramos Amigos y Somos Amantes.**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Somos Amigos.**

**Los mejores.**

**.**

Muchos se hacían las mismas preguntas, una y otras vez.

¿Por qué no son novios?

Nuestra relación siempre fue diferente a la de los demás.

Nosotros nos conocíamos a la perfección.

Sabíamos que le gustaba y que le disgustaba al otro.

Nos apoyábamos entre sí.

Sabíamos cómo animar al otro cuando estaba deprimido.

Sabíamos los secretos más profundos del otro.

Callábamos cuando el otro lloraba.

Sabíamos que las palabras para consolar eran inútiles.

Solo dejábamos que el otro se desahogara mientras acariciábamos su cabello y la espalda.

Solo teníamos que mirarnos a los ojos para comprender al otro.

Ese era nuestro modo de entendernos.

Éramos muy unidos. Inseparables.

Y las preguntas de los demás seguían llegando a nuestros oídos.

¿Por qué nos son novios?

Nos miramos a los ojos. Y dijimos…

"_¿Por qué no?"_

_._

**Somos novios.**

**Los mejores.**

**.**

Para los demás, nuestra relación fue la más hermosa que jamás hubieran visto.

Fuimos la envidia de los demás.

Éramos una pareja ejemplar. Una pareja de cuentos de hadas.

Fue divertido al principio.

Pero ya no.

Ya no veíamos la gracia de la situación.

No nos gustaba tomarnos las manos enfrente de todos siendo novios. Por muy absurdo que parezca, nos incomodaba.

Cuando éramos amigos, siempre nos las tomábamos.

Ya no más.

No nos gustaban las miradas que nos mandaban. Orgullosas, felices, complacidas, envidia, celos, matadoras y asesinas.

Era escalofriante.

Un día no lo soportamos más.

Nos aburrimos del otro. Nos hartamos de las miradas. De la incomodidad de tener que ser novios.

Rompimos.

Nunca habíamos sentido tanta libertad.

Éramos libres de miradas e incomodidad.

Volvimos a hacer amigos.

Los mejores.

No fue hasta un día de escuela en que todo cambio.

Fin de clases. Como siempre nos reunimos en la entrada de la escuela.

Como siempre la acompañe hasta la entrada de su casa.

Algo fuera de la rutina fue que nos quedamos mirando los ojos del otro.

Rubí y chocolate. Rojo y café. Sora y Tai.

Nos acercamos hasta sellar nuestros labios en un beso.

El deseo, la ansiedad, los escalofríos, la lujuria, el amor, la satisfacción. El deleite. Todo encontrado en un solo beso.

Nos separamos.

Nos vimos a los ojos de nuevo.

Y un _"Oh por dios" _fue lo único que dijimos.

Y nos volvimos a besar.

Ya no éramos amigos. Ya no éramos novios.

.

**Somos amantes.**

**Los mejores.**

**.**

Sabíamos que estaba mal.

Era contra las reglas.

Pero… ¿Qué más daba?

Era divertido. Era fascinante.

Escurrirnos entre las clases solo para darnos un momento de pasión. Un momento donde nos uníamos en cuerpo y alma.

No. No éramos novios.

Éramos amantes.

Ser novios era demasiado aburrido.

Ser amantes era _excitante_.

Era divertido robarnos un beso cuando nadie nos veía.

Era divertido besarnos y acariciarnos en la habitación de Matt sin que él lo supiera.

Pero seguía estando mal.

¿Y?

¿A quién le importaba?

Era nuestra droga. Era nuestra diversión. Era nuestra satisfacción. Era nuestro secreto. Era nuestro deleite.

.

**Éramos Amigos. Éramos Novios. Éramos Amantes.**

**.**

¿Complicado, no?

¿Y?

Era cosa nuestra.

Nos gustaba que el sabor de nuestras bocas prohibidas nos embriagara.

Era divertido saber que nos amábamos y salíamos con alguien más.

Era divertido saber que no podíamos ser novios. Pero si podíamos ser amantes.

¿Y?

Así éramos nosotros.

**Fuimos Novios.**

**Éramos Amigos.**

**Y **

**Somos Amantes.**

¿Y?

Nos divertíamos siendo así.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Wow…**

**Nunca pensé que un one-shot así saldría de mi mente.**

**Pero ni modo.**

**Así es la inspiración.**

**De repente llega y no te deja XD.**

**Espero le haya gustado!**

**Nos leemos**

**Bye XD**

**¿Algún review?**


End file.
